


Amazing Rap Skirmishes of Fiction: Daisy Johnson vs. Ruby Rose (RWBY)

by wordwarrior (regachoisiah)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Epic Rap Battles of History (Web Series), Marvel Cinematic Universe, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Epic Battles, MCU AU Fest, Rap Battles, Rap Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regachoisiah/pseuds/wordwarrior
Summary: It's the vibration-powered leader of the Secret Warriors versus the sniper-scythe wielding leader of Team RWBY. And now...they're facing off to prove who is the better MC...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 3
Collections: Amazing Rap Skirmishes of Fiction





	Amazing Rap Skirmishes of Fiction: Daisy Johnson vs. Ruby Rose (RWBY)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [RWBY: The AU Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504976) by [regachoisiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regachoisiah/pseuds/regachoisiah), [wordwarrior (regachoisiah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regachoisiah/pseuds/wordwarrior). 



## AMAZING RAP SKIRMISHES OF FICTION! 

## DAISY JOHNSON

## VERSUS

## RUBY ROSE

## BEGIN!

* * *

**Daisy Johnson**

Agent Daisy Johnson of S.H.I.E.L.D., reporting for duty 

My mission: to terminate this punk bitch, whiny girl named Ruby

If you bring Weiss, Blake, and Yang in here, they'll all get their asses kicked

I'll beat all of Team RWBY, just like what the cancel mob did to Vic 

8 volumes in and still, you got that low viewership 

Your story so lame, only thing that excites your fans are your toxic ships! 

Character development? Ha! You’re as 2D as your chest! 

My show’s got people obsessed, we’re some of the MCU’s best!

And by the way, “Once Upon a Time” did your shtick but better

You’re just an edgy Red Riding Hood, only kids think that’s clever -

\- writing that is, which your show seems to have a lack of 

I’ll quake your ass off, so it’s best that you just back off.

**Ruby Rose**

Yawn! You really think you said anything I haven’t heard of?

Time to murder this no-name, third-rate X-Men rip-off

I’m the top of my show, they even named it after me!

You got hated for hogging the spotlight from seasons 1 to 3

Are you even the best character from your series?

All I hear about is Fitzsimmons and their fandom’s baby theories

Low viewership? ABC wanted to kill your show because the ratings weren't higher

The only reason you got 7 seasons was because you got saved by Ghost Rider

Also, the writers had to force you down the fandom’s throats 

They even made you strip for views, made you a super-ho 

Damn girl, you look shaken, I think you’re in shambles

Call me the Hive because I’ll leave you dead like Lincoln Campbell!

**Daisy Johnson**

Who you calling a X-Men rip-off, you generic anime bitch

“Let’s rip-off Avatar”, wasn’t that your writers’ shitty story pitch!?

**Ruby Rose**

I may have ripped off Avatar, but at least I stole from something with quality

Not that you would know about quality, you X-Files and Supernatural wannabe!

**Daisy Johnson**

Don't you talk about quality when your whole show fell off after season 3

When they stopped being about the story and pandered to fans of Bumbleby!

You talk so much, but you can't beat me like Maka in a Death Battle

And by the way, screw your show for turning the civil rights group into violent assholes

**Ruby Rose**

If we’re gonna talk about sisters, let’s talk about yours 

Showed up in the last season and ended up being a HYDRA whore

This battle is finished, gotta end this with some Fire Dust

You got burned, now I’ll watch the better MCU shows on Disney Plus

* * *

## WHO WON? YOU DECIDE!

## AMAZING RAP SKIRMISHES OF FICTION!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: Epic Rap Battles of History  
> Guest starring: Ruby Rose of "RWBY" fame 
> 
> This is a repost of one of my chapters from my RWBY anthology fic, "RWBY: The AU Theater". Since I didn't want to add any of the Agents of SHIELD tags to my RWBY fic, I decided to just post this chapter again, but specifically for the AOS fandom.
> 
> P.P.S.: Weeks later, it's occurred to me that I didn't credit the maker of the Ruby Rose mugshot edit. I found it through a random google search (I was looking for pics of Ruby looking mean) but I really should've credited the original maker. So, here's the original link: https://sombrellas.tumblr.com/post/614935023807873024/mugshot-edit
> 
> And the maker's info:
> 
> Twitter: Sombrella3  
> Pixiv: Sombrella3


End file.
